Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: My Valentine's Day one shot! Gingka is scared to ask out Madoka (-dies of shock-) so me and Sonic decide to help him out a bit. Be nice, cause I suck at romance.


**A/N: Welcome to my short Valentine's Day one shot! Please enjoy, and cut me a little slack since romance is not my strong point. Note: There are two references to the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland. Digital German chocolate to whoever recognizes them! And it's milk chocolate!**

* * *

"STOP CHASING ME! I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!"

Gingka Hagane ran through Metal Bey City while being chased by a girl wearing a black hoodie over a red V-neck, khaki shorts, black leggings, and black hiking boots, with dark brown hair in braids.

"Come on, Gingka!" Gryffyn shouted. "I can't run very fast to begin with!"

"QUIT CHASING ME ALREADY, GRYFFYN!" Gingka yelled hysterically. "SOMEBODY HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY AN INSANE TEENAGER!"

Gryffyn rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, making Gingka freeze in midair, since he was right in the middle of leaping over a random pile of leaves. She skidded to a stop, then slipped on a puddle of rain that just happened to be on a smoother patch of sidewalk and fell on her back.

"Who put that there?" she asked in annoyance. Then she shrugged and got up. She snapped her fingers again, making Gingka fall into the leaves. Gingka popped out of the pile with his head covered in leaves. "Not! Cool!"

"Come on, Gingka," Gryffyn told the blader, rolling her eyes. "The only thing you're doing is asking Madoka out."

"I can't do that!" Gingka protested.

"Why not?" Gryffyn asked. "It probably won't go as bad as you think."

"Well how would you know?" Gingka asked. "You've never been asked out."

"That's true," Gryffyn said. Suddenly her voice got a Scottish accent. "Not one boy in the whole flipping school has ever asked little ol' me out even–"

"Gryffyn!"

Gryffyn blinked, and her voice turned back to normal. "Thanks. Anyway, just do it. And you'd better do it soon, for two reasons. One: it's the most romantic day of the year, and two: I've got five bucks from Sonic riding on this."

They were now at the B-Pit. Gryffyn pushed Gingka towards the entrance, but was instantly met with resistance.

"I'm not gonna do it!" Gingka stubbornly refused. "I am not going to let some insaner-than-the-Mad-Hatter teenager make me ask out Madoka Amano."

"Oh, yes you– Wait. Did you just say I'm an insaner-than-the-Mad-Hatter teenager?"

"Yes!"

"Aw, thanks, Gingka! Now get in there!"

And with an almighty shove, Gryffyn pushed Gingka through the door. As soon as she closed the door behind him, Sonic appeared with a loud CRACK.

"Did he do it yet?" Sonic asked her friend. Gryffyn waved her over and they both pressed an ear to the glass. Their bet was simple: if Gingka asked out Madoka and she agreed to go, Sonic gave Gryffyn five bucks. If Gingka aske out Madoka and she rejected him, Gryffyn gave Sonic five bucks.

"So, Madoka," they heard Gingka ask. "Would you... want to..."

"Would I want to what, Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"Uh, um..." Eventually it all came out in one breath. "Willyougooutwithme?"

Madoka froze, and looked up from the bey she was repairing at Gingka in shock. "I'm sorry, but," she said slowly. "Did you... just ask me out?"

"Uh..." Gingka managed to nod.

"Uh… well, sure, I guess."

"Really?" Gingka's face split into a smile. "That's great!"

Suddenly, from outside, they heard Gryffyn shout "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

-two hours later-

Gingka and Madoka were walking down the sidewalk holding hands. Suddenly, without warning, both Gryffyn and Sonic popped out of nowhere.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" they both sang.

"Seriously, you guys?" Madoka asked them furiously. "Do you really have to ruin everything you come across?"

Offended, both girls put their hands on their hips and said in unison, "Rude!"

"And no," Gryffyn said to Madoka. "We're not here to ruin your night. From the looks of it, it went pretty well. We just wanted to help you end it."

With that being said, Gryffyn and Sonic both clapped their hands. Red and pink fireworks appeared in the darkened sky, spelling out words.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**

"Aw, thanks, guys!" Madoka said, hugging both girls.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sonic said, holding up a finger. "We're not done yet!"

Then Gryffyn clapped her hands, and the still-exploding fireworks spelled out more words.

**GINMADO 4 EVA**

Gingka and Madoka flushed at those words, but they were nonetheless happy. As far as they were concerned, this had been the best Valentine's Day ever, and wanted absolutely nothing to change.

* * *

-two weeks later-

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Gingka ran though Metal Bey City while being chased by Gryffyn, who was brandishing Peter Pevensie's sword from Chronicles of Narnia. For some reason her hair was dyed red today.

In short: some things just never change.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Gingka yelled hysterically. "I'M BEING CHASED BY AN INSANE TEENAGER WHO WANTS TO CUT OFF MY HEAD!"


End file.
